Battle of Fenn'Halor
"Soldiers, our faith has blessed us with this moment. This opportunity to fight for our freedom blessed to us. Fight!" '-Battlecry for Beldross forces-' Overview The Battle of Fenn'Halor '''was the main objective following a year and a half long lighting offensive into Beldross space. During that time Entente forces deployed into the region fought in skirmish against invading F'thgrans forces on the Beldross frontier although slowing the F'thgran for a brief few months it wasn't enough the stop the tide. The battle lasted for several months in vicious urban warfare leaving cities, as Entente and F'thgran forces wrestled for control over the streets, reduced to rubble; the Celestial Alliance & F'thgran forces were ultimately victorious though at a cost. The battle also saw the return of the rather unexpected IVA Mechs from the Thadrakos military counterparts supporting the F'thgran assault after their initial waves. IVA 002 starred as the first mech to appear after roughly 30 years of complete secrecy from NERV's part, helping decisively at defeating the most heavily defended Entente holdouts on the planet's surface. With the Celestial Alliance pouring massive resources into ensuring a quick campaign, the first battle of the war was achieved. '''Prelude With the outbreak of the idiots war in the summer of 2313, the F'thgran army, Lagin'Chuuz queen, and the Celestial Committee held a internal meeting to discuss for an invasion. The attitude throughout the meeting was exhilarated. Lagin'Chuuz delegates boasting they should be in charge of offensive operations along with cries of imperialistic and patriotic rhetoric echoed throughout the committee. The F'thgran were angered and started getting into confrontations with the F'thgran, throwing objects and insults at one another. Indifferent Thadrakos generals ordered the F'thgran to shove it with their complaining, and decided that they should be the ones to conduct operations. The F'thgran Navy conducted invasions and allies across the border easily wiping away at Entente defenses, which were light around Beldross colony worlds. The Beldross fleet was scattered and disorganized following early offensives against the resurgent Zracon Tribunal. And with the F'thgran lighting attacks caught Beldross and the Ententes' top brass off guard. Over the year, more and more of the Beldross frontier would continue to fall to the onslaught of the F'thgran Navy and Army. Eventually reaching their main objective, Fenn'Halor the Beldross capital and home-world. Battle When the Navy reached Binor, broadcasts were dispatched calling for the Beldross populace and Entente forces on Fenn'Halor to peacefully surrender or risk bloodshed. Beldross general and commander of Entente forces Torba'Daggasch not willing to surrender his responded with a cranked up decibel transmission; which heard screeched a violent sound if listened too. After a few splitting headaches and bled out ears among those unfortunate to be on the receiving end of the ghastly message. Kol Truss lll trying to shake off his painful headache, ordered a full assault on Fenn'Halor. Whatever few Entente warships and orbital defenses were in the area were quickly wiped out by the superior Beldross fleet. The Beldross government evacuated a few weeks in advance, although only a small handful of civilians manged to evacuated west before bombardment began. For weeks Fenn'Halor was subjected to heavy orbital bombardment, with all targets except for miltary being spared. When the hail of bombs raining from above ended, the army of over 20 million of the F'thgran soldiers deployed in their troops ships towards the surface. Upon descent, the battered remnants of Fenn'Halor's ground base defense grid lighted up its kinetic guns, Firing air burst munitions into the stratosphere killing incoming transports and casing many to slam into each other. However some transports did manged to breach the defense grid landing in certain areas all over the planet. F'thgran forces that survived were trapped in isolated pockets especially within Fenn'Halor major urban centers were subjected to constant attack for days on end. The first wave of soldiers desperately tried to hold on to the small pockets they had. In the capital, a pocket of 50,000 soldiers were forced to surrender following a brief amour column attack. The F'thgran army commanders on the ground launched attacks that, each time getting repulsed by dug in Beldross troops. However the situation fared no better for the Beldross, as state police and soldiers suffered heavy losses trying to contain civilians. Entente ground forces were running low on supplies, as the siege went on. And with no orbital support, their defensive positions faced constant shelling. It was also during those moments that the Thadrakos IVA unit, IVA 002 'El Perfector’ arrived at the planet to perform its combat tests and assist F'thgran ground troops to achieve their objectives at battlegrounds. The sheer presence of such enormous Mech was enough to encourage the F'thgrans to move up and take positions, all whilst the IVA advanced and stomped everything on its path. The Thadrakos support helped considerably during the battle, and the sighting of the IVA even caused some confusion amongst the Entente officers, who, at first, upon sighting the unit, thought it to be a Commonwealth force, this went so far as to cause a diplomatic dispute against Entente and Commonwealth relations. Tens of millions of civilians unfortunately were caught in the cross fire. Many died of starvation, some from rubble and explosions. F'thgran forces as they occupied Fenn'Halors' city issued propaganda messages alerting the population that the directorate was now in control. As the battle drew into its last weeks, Entente forces were surrendering in droves after the constant losses and scarce supplies many chose to surrender peacefully while other hid their arms and uniforms to try to make it back to their families. Torba'Daggasch decided to proclaim to what little forces he had left that his superiors on Nira Aztan knew of their situation and that outside help wasn't coming in time. Despite the morbid reality he shouted to all of them to stand for their faith, and freedom and fight to the end. Many of Daggasch soldiers who served under him for the longest rallied to his cries, while others remained silent. He then told those who didn't want to fight didn't have too and can leave if they want. At Dimmea, a lush fertile plain that stretched for kilometers leading to the coasts in the east was chosen to were they would fight. 200,000 soldiers worked for days on end stalling the incoming F'thgran building trenches, and makeshift machine gun nests. When F'thgran forces arrived at their line they unleashed everything they had mortar shells, laser shots and even salvaged A-17's they manged to repair. Despite the bravery of those who fought as the F'thgran army pushed along capturing more and more of the plain in every attack the Beldross defence began to whither as irreplaceable lives and equipment were lost. As Kol'truss marched along his unit to the last trench, a gunshot was heard from the depths of the trench. With that gunshot despite being like every other gunshot; caused every Beldross soldier to drop their weapons and surrendered en-mass. With Daggasch death and the fall of his remaining army, Fenn'Halor the heart and soul of the Beldross became the F'thgrans new war prize. Aftermath With Fenn'Halors' surrender the F'thgran and Celestial Alliance forces achieved the goals of their offensive. The F'thgran army celebrated and enjoyed themselves as their flags draped over Fenn'Halor. The first major offensive campaign of the war was over, as the Celestial Alliance struck the first major blow to their foe.Category:Battles